All The More
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: An H/R fic inspired by the song 'Falling Slowly'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:If you haven't heard the song 'Falling Slowly' check it out before you read it. I think it helps to get the tune in your head as you read the words or have it on in the background. ****In this first part I just put together the song and the dialogue from 505. I thought the words fit perfectly together. Don't own 'Spooks' or the song.**

**I Don't Know**

**1~**

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that_

'I don't know what I'll do with out you Ruth.'

_Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react_

'What are you…You take good care, yes?'

_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

'And you, don't get shot.'

'I won't.'

'And erm, could you feed my cats?

Actually take them to your house, you adopt them.'

'Of course.'

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time_

'Goodbye Harry.'

'Goodbye Ruth.'

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now_

'There's something I have to tell you…'

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back_

'I should've told you years ago…'

_Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black_

'Harry please don't.'

_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

'But if I don't tell you now I never will.'

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time_

'Please don't say anything.

Just leave it as something that was never said_._'

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now_

' 'K, something wonderful but never said.'

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

'Let me go Harry.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This second part is them seeing each other again for the first time after 3 years. The meeting place is not specific. I left that up for the reader to decide. Same song different interpretation.**

**But I Want**

**2~**

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that_

He is there. Her heart aches.

She needs him to know how much she wants him.

Has he changed?

Does he feel the same?

_Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react_

The silence of the years fills the space between them.

She is taken by his presence and her well thought out words are now forgotten.

_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

All the diversions are thrown aside.

There will be no more.

The complicated dance once performed with each other is no longer a concern.

It is over. It is done.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time_

How long has the image of him standing on the dock been in her mind?

Always willing it to turn round.

It is now turning.

They have a second chance.

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now_

She finally hears his words and feels her body tremble with need.

He has always been for her_._

She has always chosen him.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back_

Falling ever so slowly her eyes gaze into his and she'll never be the same.

She studies his features, consuming his presence.

She could stare at him for hours and be completely content with the silence.

_Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black_

She hasn't been herself for three years.

Her old life dissolved, she can now be put back together.

_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

How long has he suffered from losing her?

It is seen in the lines on his face.

She will now be able smooth the pain away.

It is time for a life.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time_

The precious few moments taken away from them so quickly will now be redeemed.

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now_

He speaks of wonderful things left unsaid.

They are there, they are together.

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

Hopelessness now forsaken

turns into the silent promises of the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last part is their reunion together again with the same song different take. It's pretty self explanatory once you start reading it. **

**All the More**

**3~**

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that_

Standing across from each other in the room, their hearts begin to race.

Slowly walking towards the other, they meet to fully embrace.

_Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react_

Names sighed from each other's lips, answering the others need through touch.

Not knowing how to separate, the thought of it entirely too much.

_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

His hands roam to her chemise and tenderly start to undress her.

Her hands timidly follow suit, lovingly returning the favor.

T_ake this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time_

Picking her up against him passionately he pins her against the door.

Pressing upon her, her cry franticly pleading for more.

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now_

Carrying her to his bed he lays her down drinking in her allure.

Caresses given and received to completely reassure.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back_

He sinks deep into her blue-gray depths certain of her demand.

Her undeclared wish becomes his all too desperate command.

_Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black_

No longer separated by moments lost overflowing with desire.

Nothing to keep them from themselves only climbing higher.

_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

He feels into her and gets a glimpse to all that she gave.

Hearing her sigh in bliss he gives her all that he knows she craves.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time_

The past abandoned, with prospects only abounding with love.

Their voices confess in unison filling the air above.

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now_

Bestowing in the moment together they feel the others will.

Basking in calm reverie knowing what desires fulfill.

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

Their duet harmonious in its sublime,

True soul mates forever undivided in time.

**~Reviews are loved**


End file.
